


i just wanna,

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: the tiny moments. [3]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, and shiho just being sass at roasting her, my female producer being an extremely useless boiled crab lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: The everlasting question to google: How do you ask your girlfriend to hold hands with you without sounding creepy; press send.[Milishita Female! Producer OC x Sakuramori Kaori with KanaShiho on the background]





	i just wanna,

**Author's Note:**

> Sets on the same universe as my KanaShiho fics, so I'm putting it on their collection (though to be fair, KanaShiho is together before this pair did, so this is kinda looking a little bit to the future). 
> 
> I just really love Sakuramori Kaori, I made a girl Producer OC to make her Kaori's girlfriend. Is this considered a self insert fic / yumeshousetsu? Oh well. For the record, I'm actually bi, but this Milishita OC of mine is a lesbian. I have her profile on my toyhouse, 'airisregina', if you want a visualization. 
> 
> I know that the producer in Milishita is canonically male, ssh. Let me have my own thing, there's like 142353252346346 fanworks with male Ps lying around already.

> _How do you ask your girlfriend to hold hands with you without sounding creepy; press send._

“You know,” Shiho sighed softly, commenting as soon as the woman Producer pressed the button “I don’t think Miss Sakuramori is the kind that would think you’re creepy from just asking that.”

“H–how did you know what I’m googling?!” With a shriek, the tall and masculine Ari fell her butt to the ground. Shiho stared at her with judging eyes— as if she’s still under disbelief that this useless lesbian is the theatre’s current active Producer even after one year has passed since the Producer that brought 765pro to glory passed the baton to her.

“You spoke it out loud, genius.” Shiho fiddles with her phone after she replied. “If I had to say, you’re creepier doing this than asking her yourself.”

The woman gulped. Well, Shiho’s not wrong.

“Well, if it’s you, what would you say to Kana if you want to hold her hand? Do you say her hand is really soft when I dragged her out of a crowd, so I want to hold it more?”

“…No way, that’s creepy.” Shiho irked, couldn’t believe the amount of creepiness those sentence had sparked. She really can’t believe the useless lesbian in front of her.

“Then what would you say?”

“I’d just lend my hand and Kana would hold it happily without any second thought.”

The producer sighed as she puts her face on her palm.

“Of course, you can’t be a reference. Kana’s the one taking lead, I should’ve asked her.”

“Does it matter? I’m sure at this point of you two’s relationship, she understands how awkwardly Producer Toubana Ari worked already and would take the lead.”

“But… I’d feel bad, besides I want to…”

Shiho sighed. “Fine then, ask her straightforwardly like any normal person.”

“I’m not even straight…”

Shiho would’ve thrown her phone to the woman’s head if she doesn’t value her phone. But she does, so she just stares angrily.

“Producer, this is  _not_  an appropriate moment to make a pun out of your sexuality.”  Shiho crossed her arm, eyebrow still showing her annoyance. “Just drop the detail, make it simple as if it was that one Beatles song.”

“O..okay, don’t get that mad.” She scratched the back of her head. “Fine. I guess I’ll try that.”

* * *

 

Being one with the theatre has led Kaori to much excitement, but she didn’t know it could’ve led her to a love story, especially with a woman younger than her by two years. It hasn’t been clear to her before, but everyone else on the Production basically had guessed already ever since the young woman takes over and laid her eyes on Kaori.

As for her, at first, she thought the woman hated her. She had been avoiding her for a while, one that troubles her senior Producer. But once she had known the truth behind, it led her to a new excitement. It’s a long story how they end up as an item, another long story behind gaining her father’s blessing– stories that she might’ve recount if she hasn’t spotted that one familiar figure peeking from a little distance on the other corner of the office.

“Ah, Producer! Good evening.”

“Ah, hey, Kaori- _san_ ”

With a little blush on her cheek, the woman in a suit walked out from her hiding spot, smiling awkwardly as she scratches the back of her head while waving. It was adorable and may have a part on how Kaori ends up liking her back.

“Is there anything wrong?” Kaori asked worriedly. Despite how she’s usually awkward around her like this, somehow she can tell something is wrong when she begins lowkey stalking her. It was her lover’s gesture when she had something she wants to say, yet she couldn’t for whatever reason. Most of the time, it’s just shyness or something along that line.

“I… uh… I don’t really know how to say this.”

“It’s okay, just say it.” With a smile, Kaori replied.

Kaori had a few guesses on her own. It had become months after they started dating, yet their own time has been severely lacking due to busy days in the theatre. It may be an invitation for a date, they might have a day off soon though not one she could’ve to tell now. But as the taller woman’s face grow redder and how she avoids her gaze, Kaori started to get wilder ideas.

“I… I wonder if it’s too creepy if I ask it right here but…”

_What if it was more than just a date?_

They’re full-fledged adults, and they had dated for months. To Kaori who was quite sheltered without past relationship, she doesn’t know much how quick could things work, but from how she knows the society seeing it, or at least how she could’ve seen how Rio clings to Konomi when she’s drunk, she could’ve guessed what’s coming.

And of course, the thought brings a blush to her face too. A kiss, or even more? She hasn’t thought much of it before, but the thought now brought her red-cheeked too.

“Y—yes?”

“I… I hope you’re okay with it if… if… uh… This is hard.”

“I–if what? It’s r—really okay if you said it, okay?” Kaori begins stuttering too, as the air got quite awkward. “I– I’ll do my best!”

“N… no, you don’t need to do your best! I’d take the lead, I mean—” The woman gulped, as her choice of words brought even redder shade to Kaori’s cheeks. It really deepens her suspicion on her guess being right.

“Y–Yes, I’d appreciate that— I mean— Um, it’s okay if you don’t say it, I get it, and we’re sort of in the theatre right now, even if it’s just the office… so we can wait for later after we’re way more alone…”

“W…wait, what do you mean by that—” As the woman Producer noticed how red Kaori’s face had gotten, she realized that she might have caused a grave misunderstanding. Her face boils down as if she could’ve emitted steam. “–Oh! I’m making it sound really horrible, but it’s not  _that_ , I swear! I’m not ready for such things, I mean—”

“E–eh?! Then… what do you mean?”

“I– I just wanted to hold your hands longer than before!”

An awkward silence follows before Kaori broke into a giggle. A soft sounding giggle that the woman in a suit really loves, that it could’ve made her cry at any given moment. But she held it in, as she smiled awkwardly in response.

Kaori lent her hand anyway, smiling gently after her giggle. The woman Producer felt like she’s blessed the moment she holds her hand as if she wins everything in life. Well, she felt like that ever since Kaori liked her back, but that’s not the point right now.

“My, that was my bad for guessing something else.” Kaori smiled.

_It’s indeed so warm and soft now that I held her close like this also damn it, her smile is the cutest—!_ the Producer was internally screaming in her head, one that she tried so best not to leak out in any kind of way.

“I–if you want to, maybe someday when I’m ready, okay?” Instead, that response to her relief was leaking out of her lips. Kaori didn’t hear, thankfully, as she only said;

“Hm? But why all of sudden?”

“I just… I just felt like… it.” The producer now lets herself laugh awkwardly. “I– I mean, I kinda hold it a day before, but we didn’t get time to enjoy it. I mean—”

“I understand…” Kaori giggled again. “Well… Just ask me whenever you felt like it, it’s okay. After all, we’re girlfriends now.”

“R–right, we’re girlfriends.” The producer gulped as Kaori leans to her ears, whispering.

“That’s why, when you do feel ready to do something more, just tell me, okay? We can figure it out together, since we’re girlfriends, Ari.”

The female Producer Ari felt like steam were emitting from her face because Kaori actually heard that part. She must’ve felt awkward too as well judging from her face after she lets go of her whisper, yet she was able to do such a bold move that includes calling her name.

_Damn it, I love her—_ is what she’d yell, but she’s too awkward and shy to say it out loud…..

 

And then, from another part of the office, a pair peeked.

“Producer- _san_  looks like a boiled crab now…” Kana whispered. “I wonder what did Kaori- _san_  say?”

“Isn’t she’s just a boiled crab lesbian every single time she’s with her? Besides, I had a feeling like we’re too young to know what she said.”

“Adult women’s love seems complicated, huh… I wonder when we can get to that point?”

Shiho gives a tiny chop at Kana’s head for her innocence.

“Well, let’s just take it slow.”


End file.
